Gorin Empire's Most Wanted
Bjarnn Te'Oma: A former member of the Gorin Empirical Military, Bjarn contracted Haemophagia and was found feeding on his fellow soldiers. He was given a dishonorable discharge and imprisoned in the catacombs beneath Gorin City. In his cell he supposedly ripped his own soul from his body and sealed it to his shadow, turning himself into a shade. He then used his now incorporeal form to make his escape leaving behind his body, which was disposed of in the Shiisu Swamp just Tu of Gorin City. It is believed he escaped by possessing a guard, Captain Solluxander Rex Waldron, who was later found dead a short distance outside the main gates of Gorin. Bjarnn is wanted for: One count of murder, four counts of battery against a member of the Gorin Empirical Military, four counts of haemophagic feeding without consent, one count of unlawful possession, one count of interfering with the duties of a Gorin Royal Guard, one count of possessing a Gorin Royal Guard, one count of fleeing police custody, and one count of littering on government grounds. For his crimes, the Gorin Empire is offering a bounty of 2,595 Shimmers to anyone who brings this villain to justice, Dead or Alive. Derrick Grossmann: A so-called freedom fighter, Derrick blames the Gorin Empire for the loss of his family and is attempting to raise an army of like-minded individuals with the goal of tearing down the Gorin Empire, this group is known as Viva Vitis. Derrick is wanted for: High treason against the Gorin Empire, seventy-eight counts of disturbing the peace, eighty-three counts of preaching anti-government propaganda, sixty-four counts of distributing anti-government propaganda, thirty counts of trespassing, eighteen counts of abduction, one count of tax evasion, and being a Known member of Viva Vitis. For his crimes, the Gorin Empire is offering a bounty of 15,000 Shimmers to anyone who brings this villain to justice. Dead or Alive. Jair: A flame spirit of unknown origins, the locals have taken to calling it 'Jair'. it is not known to be violent unless provoked but is a public menace as it screams all the time. Jair is wanted for: Three counts of fleeing police custody, one count of arson (suspected to be accidental), and seventeen counts of disturbing the peace. For his crimes, the Gorin Empire is offering a bounty of 360 Shimmers to anyone who brings this hooligan to justice. Alive? Jefferson Mori: A knife-wielding, psychopathic, serial killer, who capitalizes on his striking resemblance to Adrian Rackham to instill fear into his victims. Jefferson was eventually caught and taken into custody, he was tried and sentenced to death. His madness had taken him over and he was unable to provide any defense for his actions. Reports of his return have been confirmed and he is suspected to have connections to Viva Vitis. Jefferson is wanted for: Two hundred eighty four counts of murder in the first degree, two hundred eighty four counts of torture, two hundred eighty four counts of terroristic assault, two hundred eighty four counts of aggravated assault, two hundred eighty four counts of assault with a weapon, two hundred eighty four counts of assault and battery, two hundred eighty four counts of abduction, two hundred eighty four counts of unlawful detainment, two hundred eighty four counts of home invasion, two hundred eighty four counts of breaking and entering, two hundred eighty four counts of trespassing, and on suspicion of being a member of Viva Vitis. For his crimes, the Gorin Empire is offering a bounty of 1,079,617 Shimmers to anyone who brings this villain to justice. Dead or Alive. Juggernaught: A half-giant, half uruk, war-mongering, Tyrant, king of the boggart nation. He was praised by his tribe as a young boy, for his strength and raised from birth to fight, kill, and conquer. His tribe and the island they inhabited were swallowed up by the Brae Rift when it opened, and Juggernaut came to the mainland and began his conquest, he conquered every tribe and village he came across and destroyed any that refused to submit. Eventually, he had enough followers that he founded his own nation in the mountains on the Hou border of Gorin. There he maintains his dominance by robbing, murdering, plundering and looting any who stray to close, and if that doesn't sate his appetite, he throws an axe at a map and leads an army to conquer wherever it lands. Juggernaut is wanted for: 87 counts of High Treason against the Gorin Empire, 8,724 counts of terroristic assault and battery against a member of the Gorin Empirical Military with a weapon, 12,837 counts of murder in the first degree, 56,271 counts of murder in the second degree, 16,496 counts of aggravated assault, 9,283 counts of destruction of property, 11,112 counts of destruction of military property, 15,689 counts of destruction of government property, 1,478 counts of arson, 18,000 counts of littering, and for being a known member of Rift Revengeance. For his crimes, the Gorin Empire is offering a bounty of 64,185,893 Shimmers to anyone who brings this tyrant to justice. Dead. Leopold Jackson: Once a simple, traveling jester, Leopold Jackson was accused of the murder of a local woman's young son. He was given fair trial, found guilty, and executed for this heinous act. As he hanged he swore revenge, then ripped out his own soul, binding it to his shadow, then made his escape, leaving his lifeless corpse behind. Leopold Jackson is wanted for: One count of Murder in the first degree, one count of fleeing from police custody, twenty-seven counts of conspiracy to commit murder, three counts of battery, one count of tax evasion, and one count of littering. For his crimes, the Gorin Empire is offering a bounty of 9500 Shimmers to anyone who brings this villain to justice. Dead or Alive. "The Jack of Hearts": True Identity unknown, though he is suspected to be a Neko Kemonomimi, as witnesses have seen him fleeing the scene using great acts of balance and acrobatics. Witnesses also report his silhouette to feature some kind of wide-brimmed, feathered hat, and two points suspected to be ears. The Jack of Hearts is a thief who leaves behind a calling card, a Jack of Hearts, after every theft, in part as a reminder to himself as to who he has hit, as when he hits the same person again, he takes his card back and leaves everything else alone. The Jack of Hearts is wanted for: eighty-four counts of breaking and entering, eighty-nine counts of trespassing, and one hundred twelve counts of theft. For his crimes, the Gorin Empire is offering a bounty of 300,000 Shimmers to anyone who brings this thief to justice. Alive. Open Bounties: Legion of the Red Altar: The Gorin Empire is offering a bounty of 1500 Shimmers to anyone who brings any member of the Legion of the Red Altar to justice, proof of their allegiance must be provided. Dead or Alive. Rift Revengeance: The Gorin Empire is offering a bounty of 1750 Shimmers to anyone who brings any member of the Rift Revengeance to justice, proof of their allegiance must be provided. Dead or Alive. Viva Vitis: The Gorin Empire is offering a bounty of 1250 Shimmers to anyone who brings any member of Viva Vitis to justice, proof of their allegiance must be provided. Dead or Alive. - By "Mustang" Category:Bounty Category:Gorin Category:Government Category:Military Category:Gorin Empirical Military Category:Gorin Royal Guard Category:TEPSA